


Losing Your Colors

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cupids, Lots of side pairings that I won't tag, M/M, Non Explicit Sex, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victor’s afterlife begins with a terrifying angel (barely) explaining his new job to him before he’s whisked off to meet his new co-workers.Things don’t get any easier from there when he meets the man training him- the Yuuri Katsuki, one of the first dancers who was ever filmed. He was the reason Victor stuck with ballet- and he was looking just as young as he had on that black and white film from over a century ago.Too bad the laws say he can’t do anything about his crush without being stripped of his blue halo and sent off with the rest of the white halos.





	Losing Your Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all thanks to a wonderful story idea and artwork by my artist for this bang [mrdrprofessorwecht](https://mrdrprofessorwecht.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My votes on if this qualified for MCD were split. Half my friends said "No, because they're all alive after." and half thought it probably should have it no matter what... So I went "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" The deaths are briefly talked about, so please be cautious as you would be anytime seeing Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings~

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

Victor looked around. “I… am?”

“Well, there are some arguments over whether or not we are truly _awake_ in the afterlife.”

A voice from the corner spoke. “Now’s not the time, Frederick.” 

The person- Frederick, Victor figured, spoke again. “Fine. Well. Welcome to your afterlife. Congrats on being chosen for a post as a cupid.”

Victor laughed at that. “Cupid?”

“Yes. People who have a good ability to project emotions- like empaths, actors, singers, dancers- when you can easily make a crowd _feel,_ you’re marked, watched. If you lead a life that strives to bring happiness, you end up here.” 

Victor nodded, not fully understanding everything yet. The room was small and as he looked around, he noticed the two individuals that had been speaking. Frederick, he assumed, was a shorter brunette man with a red halo, and white wings. The woman who had interrupted him was taller, thin and her wings were white and wrapped around her waist. Her robe was the same gentle blue of her halo, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

“From here, you’ll be assigned a trainer. They’ll-”

“That will be all, Frederick,” the voice from the corner sharply instructed. “I am Lilia Baranovskaya, head of cupids recruiting.” 

Victor was quickly shuffled off his bed by the severe woman who had been speaking before, walking away after a critical look up and down. He figured she wanted him to follow so he ducked his head and jogged to catch up. 

“Your halo will slowly fade from this,” she motioned to the pure white light above his head, “to the proper, intelligent blue of a true cupid as you train.” 

“I thought cupids were little-”

She spun around. “One. There was _one_ drunken joke from my idiot ex and now we’re forever chubby little babies.” 

“Oh.”

She had a quick pace and Victor could barely glance around, other rooms with people- laying on beds like he had been when he woke up. They were made to accommodate the wings everyone had. When he glanced behind himself, he realized that he had them too. After a bit of trying, he managed to stretch his wings out- he could just barely touch the tips with his fingers when he reached out.

“If you are _unable_ to carry out your duties as a cupid, you will be reassigned. However, I rarely find a problem with my selections.”

Victor hummed as the reached the end of the hallway and she paused. 

“Hold on. Transfers are unpleasant for new cupids.” 

She placed her hands on Victor’s shoulder, launching them through a swirl of colors and when they landed, Victor wasn’t sure that _unpleasant_ was a good enough word for it. He wanted to throw up- but quickly learned that angels and puking… didn’t seem compatible. 

“You’ll grow used to it as you learn how to transfer. This will be your mentor’s room. We have very few rules- Cupids do not fraternize, Cupids do not reveal themselves to mortals, Cupids do not talk to their charges in the afterlife unless they are also cupids. If you have any questions your mentor doesn’t answer, come find me.”

Before Victor could react, she was gone. 

“Victor, right?”

Victor jumped at the sound, his wings wrapping around him as he tumbled to the ground. 

“Sorry! I thought- Oh no. Here, let me help you.” 

Victor was still cocooned in his wings and they wouldn’t cooperate and let him up. There was a small laugh from above him. When he looked up, he saw the man that had inspired him to dance in the first place. 

Katsuki Yuuri had been one of the first ballet dancers to be filmed. It was black and white, no sound, and the clip had partially degraded before it was restored as a historic loop. There were bright spots where time had eaten away at the edges and a jump in the middle where frames couldn’t be restored, but that face was unmistakable. 

Victor discovered that unlike puking, cupids could still pass out. 

When he woke up, there were two other cupids in the area, talking with Yuuri. The one with blonde highlighted hair noticed he had woken up, alerting the other two. 

“Feeling better?” he asked, extending his hand, “I’m Christophe, this is Phichit and you’ve met Yuuri already.” 

Victor took his hand. “I’m Victor, and we didn’t exactly meet.” 

When Victor glanced over to Yuuri, he looked pained. 

Phichit plopped on the cloud in front of him and handed him a small bit of fluff that looked like cotton candy. “So. I’m the newest here beside you. I used to be in the circus, but they weren’t the best at rigging. How’d you die?” 

_“Phichit!”_ Yuuri bit out, “that is _rude_ to ask.”

Phichit shrugged. “He doesn’t know that though,” he glanced over to Victor, “well, he didn’t at least.” 

“Yeah, you said Lilia dropped him off, I bet he barely even got a run through of the main rules.” 

Victor picked at the fluff in his hands, he didn’t exactly remember most of them. “I don’t know for sure how I died. I fell asleep at home and woke up here.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri started, “I couldn’t remember either. If you want to know, Yakov can restore the memories… but sometimes it’s better to not know.” 

Phichit grasped Yuuri’s hand at that- Victor knew what it meant though. Yuuri had been practicing at a sub-par theater when the curtains caught fire. It had led to new laws and old superstitions that got passed from premiere to premiere. 

Christophe nudged at Victor’s hand. “You eat that, by the way.” 

Victor nodded and lifted a small bit to his mouth. When it hit his tongue, he was surprised to taste his grandmother’s soup, just like how she made it whenever he felt down. 

“It’s called misthel. We don’t need to eat, but sometimes it’s fun to enjoy flavors. The Serephs make this, and other things we need. They are the ones with the orange halos.” 

Victor smiled. “How did you know I’d want this flavor?” 

Phichit laughed. “It’s magic,” he popped a bit in his mouth, “like I am tasting a burger from a small stand that always parked right outside of my training center. My coach used to hate that I would buy one every time he was there.”

Yuuri took a bite of his. “Mine is usually my Mom’s katsudon.” 

Christophe shrugged when Victor looked his way. “Champagne for me.” 

Victor thought hard about eating a cob of corn like he had when his friends dragged him to a state fair during their American tour. It was dipped in butter and had cheese and salt sprinkled over it. When he tossed it in his mouth, the flavor was perfect. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the regulations and how they made matches. 

Victor had wanted to take notes, but he supposed it was simple enough. 

You picked the target for your assignment’s love. If it was accepted, it would blink red before disappearing and allowing their screens to track the possible couple. 

A failed couple would be released from the magical pull without much fanfare, the arrow on screen would just fade away.

A successful pairing resulted in fireworks- which apparently some people could see. The arrow on their screen would turn a bright white and they would move on to their next assignment.

A rejected pairing would immediately turn black and snap in half. 

Before Victor could ask what that meant, the three men ushered him to his new room. It had the same kind of bed he had woken up on. Yuuri had grabbed a few things from the closet in the corner and started to make the bed more appealing. 

“You’ll learn how to get this to lay right soon. It is a little strange at first, but it will adapt to you soon.” 

Victor nodded. “I would have thought we wouldn’t need to sleep.”

“We don’t really,” Yuuri shrugged, “but it’s helpful to relax your body when your assignments do, it's a good time to gain information.” 

Victor settled into the odd configuration and let his eyes fall closed. He was able to see a small young blonde- his attitude was foul, but when he got home he was sweet to his Grandfather and cat. He could see the dreams the young man had, flashes of a future with a tall tan man with dark hair. 

Yuuri was standing over him shortly after he saw the man. He realized as he stretched that this must be their assignment and his ideal mate. Yuuri confirmed that it was Victor’s first assignment and explained how to use the small screen that they were given. 

The young man popped up on the screen with information on the side. Yuuri told him that first, he’d shadow Yuuri on his current assignment and then they’d work on Victor’s. 

_Name: Yuri Plisetsky._  
_Hobbies: Ice Skating, Dance, Music, Cooking._ _  
_ Orientation: Gay.

There was a little after that, but Victor was being pulled towards a storm cloud by Phichit. 

“Come on, time to clean up!” 

Victor didn’t have much time to process what he said as he was crashing into a very naked Yuuri in the middle of the cloud, the mist swirling around them quickly. Victor realized that he was also naked, and didn’t have much time to think over how before Phichit and Christophe were crowding in as well, talking like nothing was strange. 

_Right,_ Victor thought, _this isn’t Earth._

He followed their example, letting the cloud work on his skin, spreading his wings and trying to not shake as the water tickled his feathers. They were talking about their assignments, Phichit had been given a very stern man who didn’t seem to care about the magic of the arrows. Christophe was happily describing his, a couple who had been matched almost a month ago but hadn’t kissed yet. 

Victor was pulled out of the cloud once everyone deemed themselves clean. The gust of wind pushing against him when he exited dried him quickly, the robe appearing shortly after. Christophe started to gently stroke through Phichit’s feathers and fixing the messed up tips. 

Yuuri was trying to do the same to himself, and Victor could feel his own feathers itching in places. 

He fixed the ones along the edges and then hit a point where no matter how he twisted, he couldn’t fix any more of them. It looked like Yuuri was having the same issue, cursing under his breath about unnecessary upgrades and stupid green haloed idiots. 

Victor stepped over and smoothed down the last few feathers near Yuuri’s spine. 

“Thank you. I normally have Phichit help but-” he motioned towards the other two who seemed to be in their own world as they groomed each other’s wings. 

“Are they dating?” 

Yuuri turned deep red, looking away from Victor. “We can’t date here. Yakov forbade it long before Christophe came around. I don’t know why he still insists on attempting to court Phichit.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize, I should have asked first.” 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s nice to have someone to help me out again. I hate interrupting them. Did you want my help too?”

Victor nodded and let his wings spread as he stood in front of Yuuri. 

It was immediately clear why this would be part of courtship. 

Victor had to think of anything other than the feel of Yuuri’s hands on him in order to not get hard. 

He wasn’t exactly sure he _could_ get hard, but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Yuuri patted his shoulder and Victor relaxed his wings, letting Yuuri guide him to a small cloud that held a park. 

“This is the best place for transfers. Each of these gazebos will guide you down to Earth where you need. It’s better to use these than your own powers- smoother ride and less chance of being noticed.” 

“I thought we couldn’t be seen?”

“Well, we’re mostly invisible to the human eye, but dogs and cats are pains who constantly try to tell the humans when we’re around. And if the landing was rough enough, humans can see before we can recover.” 

Victor nodded. 

“So, we have time before the concert starts. Any questions?”

Victor looked down at his screen again. “I was wondering what makes a match fail instantly.”

“Oh,” Yuuri frowned, “Major issues. There are people cupids _never_ work with- murderers, rapists, abusers, things like that. If we miss that when picking a partner for our assignment, it will instantly fail and inform us of the issue.” 

“But- I’ve heard of murders with-”

Yuuri cut him off. “They are not cupid matches.” 

“Oh.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “There are some other things too. One wants kids and the other doesn’t, one wants to travel, the other doesn’t… and some strange thing called an apple or an android? I’ve never understood that one.” 

Victor laughed. “Those are types of phones.” 

“Modern humans are _weird.”_

“Yeah, a little. So what about successful matches?” 

Yuuri smiled. “We wait to see how the first kiss goes, then the arrow is returned to us- then we hand it in and it’s added to the healing quiver.” 

Victor looked over, puzzled.

“Once an arrow is used, it cannot be reused, but it is always returned to the cupid. Rejected black arrows… those are given to Ares’ quiver, the God of War. He uses their corrupted energy to weave conflict. The ones that are accepted but not fulfilled, where the couple’s chemistry just wasn’t quite right, those go to the chaos quiver. Their pure potential is used to fuel creations, from the muses who inspire arts of all kinds to the founding of new countries… the healing quiver, that’s for true matches. It’s used by the angels sent down after disasters. The energy is used to heal wounds and patch up relationships.”

“That’s amazing.”

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah. It’s nice to see. Nothing is wasted here. No one goes without.” 

Victor frowned, he wondered how much Yuuri saw of the current world. He had died before the great depression- he might not have seen what the world became. 

“Hey, guys! I think it’s about to happen!” Christophe was sprinting at them, holding up his screen. 

They all gathered close, watching a cute short man blushing and looking up at Christophe’s assignment. The screen said his name was Leo, and Christophe introduced the other as Guang Hong. He was talking about how Leo bought him a teddy bear for their first date when Leo leaned in and gently kissed Gung Hong on the lips. 

There was a bright flash on the screen as the arrow reappeared and then exploded. Their view shut off as Leo pulled Guang Hong into his lap and an arrow appeared on the ground in front of Christophe. 

The light coming off it was nearly blinding. 

Yuuri held his hand out to it and then grabbed Victor’s hand to do the same. “Close your eyes and focus on this energy. I usually see these as a winding ribbon of pure emotion.” 

Victor did as Yuuri said, trying to find the energy. It was easy to find. “It’s a giant statue for me.” 

Christophe chuckled from next to them. “We see it differently, but you can always see the future when you look deep enough, and you can see how much energy the love has.” 

Victor reached out in his mind and touched the statue. Images burst through his mind- a wedding, a young child, a hospital, and purple halos.

Victor opened his eyes. “What are purple halos for?” 

“Healers!” Phichit exclaimed, smiling. “These two are destined to spend an eternity together, using their own love for the good of the human races.” 

Yuuri turned to Christophe. “Can we show Victor how turning in an arrow works? I’m not sure if my pairing will be eager or not. Well, I know they will be, but the brother is a touch overprotective.” 

Victor followed Yuuri’s directions and found himself in front of a cauldron of pure white light. There were angels with purple halos flying in and out with arrows, flashing away as soon as they cleared the upper lip. 

Christophe went to a small desk and handed it over, the angel cooing over the energy and smiling as she discovered two future recruits for their area. 

Christophe soon had a new, blue arrow in his hands as his screen lit up with a new assignment. Yuuri laughed and dragged Christophe and Victor back to the park so they’d make it to the concert on time. 

Yuuri spent the whole concert talking about his assignment Mila and how Sara was just perfect. 

He had a theory that it wasn’t just the person that mattered, but the time that the arrow struck them that made the connection powerful. You had to really pay attention to the moods and how the assignment was. 

Mila, for example, needed the spark to ignite fast. Once she was shot, the magic needed to take root within that night, the sooner the better. 

He said Mila was superstitious and impulsive. 

Victor glanced at the screen with her details- most of this wasn’t listed. Yuuri had figured it all out on his own. 

Victor was taken back to the first time he saw the film of Yuuri dancing, to the elegance and perfection in his craft. Yuuri was just as devoted to this as he had been dedicated to perfecting dance. 

Christophe started laughing halfway through Yuuri’s explanation, drawing his bow and aiming the blue arrow directly at someone nearby the group. 

“His match was right in front of him the whole time. I’m going to go sleep, enjoy yourselves, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Christophe flashed away with a wink. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled. “You get used to him. Maybe not so much his flirtations. But his attitude.” 

Victor sat on the grass next to Yuuri as they watched the two boys in the group sneak away, leaving Mila and Sara watching the band on stage. 

Yuuri tensed up when he heard a song start, pulling out the bow and handing it to Victor. “Wait until I tell you.” 

Victor slowly aimed, waiting for Yuuri’s word. 

_I want you close, I want you, I won't treat you like you're typical._

“Now.” 

_I want you close, I want you, I won't treat you like you're typical._

As soon as the arrow touched Sara, Mila turned and drew her into a kiss. The song switched to a few senseless syllables before Mila was pulling Sara up and around the crowd, over to a private cove in the stadium. 

Yuuri suddenly had a white arrow in his hands, glowing as bright as Christophe’s had earlier. 

“Let’s head back then we can look into this.” 

Victor nodded, wishing he could pull Yuuri into a kiss too. 

Before they turned it in, Victor watched their lives- trips around the world, celebrating all their friends… but this time no halos. Yuuri explained that not everyone who came to heaven had an assignment, and they would likely live their eternity just existing in the clouds. 

When Victor was ready to separate from Yuuri in between their rooms, he couldn’t resist any longer, leaning against the marble wall as he held Yuuri’s one arm and dropped a kiss to his wrist. 

Yuuri rested his forehead against the wall, clenching his fist. “We can’t.” 

Victor closed his eyes but didn’t let go. He did his best to hug Yuuri’s arm, kissing slowly up the blue fabric, getting closer to Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri let out a small noise of protest as Victor got closer, but when Victor reached out and turned his head, Yuuri gave in and let Victor kiss him. Victor turned his body and pulled Yuuri against him, kissing him and rubbing at the base of Yuuri’s wings. 

Getting hard was _definitely_ a thing he could do. He started to gently grind against Yuuri until the first spark of pleasure. 

That’s when it sunk in. 

This was against the rules.

This could ruin them both. 

Victor drew back quickly and shot up into the sky, searching out Christophe. He might know what to do. But this might be the end of his career. Before he even got to help his first assignment find love. 

He tried in vain to remember the consequences Lilia had told him. 

He was too stuck in his head to notice that Lilia was nearby, colliding with her and knocking them both onto a cloud. 

“What exactly is the meaning of this? Yakov beckons me about my newest recruit and here you are, flying about like a swan before it gains its full wings.” 

“I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything!” Victor sobbed out, drawing in on himself and wrapping his wings around his knees. 

He proceeded to tell her everything and she stayed mostly quiet, face pinched in displeasure the whole time. 

As she took in a breath to speak, Victor rushed to cut her off. “It was all my fault, don’t take away Yuuri’s wings!” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, little one. Even if you were removed from service as a cupid it would not cost you your wings. You’d just lose your colors, live with the others who bear a white halo. A boring afterlife unsuited to you, but you would find a way to thrive. But you leave this to me.” 

“I-”

She put up her hand. “No. This temper tantrum has continued quite long enough, Yakov must be made to see reason now. Do try to not defile yourselves further in the meantime, though.” 

Victor nodded, staying curled up on the cloud in the embrace of his wings. Christophe overheard it all and left a bit later, promising to come back in a few minutes. When he returned, he had misthel and had sent Phichit off to see Yuuri with more of the magical cloud. 

The next few days were filled with Victor observing his assignment on his screen as he hid from Yuuri. There was shouting from the front room of the cupid’s dorms. Victor knew that was the living quarters of Yakov- the head cupid and the one in charge of assignments and law-making. 

Christophe had brought by another cupid one day to bring them up to speed on the laws. Minako Okukawa was one of Lilia’s friends and one of the few current cupids who wore a brighter blue halo than Yuuri. 

Victor had realized early on it was a sign of seniority. Most cupids served a few decades and moved onto other assignments, their own lack of love drawing them to worse decisions. 

Minako talked about how cupids used to last hundreds of year before passing the torch. 

It was only when Yakov and Lilia divorced that the rules changed. Both had spent too long with their work and neglected their own hearts. 

Lilia had been spending time training each new cupid personally while Yakov began taking on arrow after arrow to hide the loneliness. 

By the time Lilia realized her mistake, Yakov was too set in his ways to change and they drifted farther apart. 

The divorce had been mostly peaceful, but the new rules were immediate and crushing. 

Minako talked about losing more than half of their cupids in the resulting fallout.

Christophe had shown up right after, flirting with everyone and taking forever to train because of it. He refused to give up the spirit of free love just because he died. Christophe laughed at that- he still insisted that the sixties were the best era- and he was happy to not live through the terrible events that ended such freedom. 

When the shouting ended, Lilia simply flew up to them, drawing Minako into a kiss and telling Victor she would prefer if they were still discrete until the official laws could be changed. 

Victor and Christophe had just stared after the two women. 

Christophe laughed. “I always thought they’d go well together. Mini is the only one who can pull the stick out of Lily’s ass.” 

“I didn’t need that mental image.” 

“Right,” Christophe grinned, “I imagine you’re more the type to picture things going _into_ asses.” 

Victor shoved Christophe off the cloud and flew down to find Yuuri. 

* * *

Yuuri had been stiff around Victor in the week since he came out of hiding.

Victor had tried everything he could to relax the situation, but Yuuri was all business and then he’d take off right after. 

For the first time in the months he had been in heaven, Yuuri refused to shower with them, which left Victor grooming his own feathers. 

Victor was _miserable._

And his feathers were an absolute mess. 

They had found a potential candidate for Victor’s assignment and had a plan to bring them together at the final banquet of the skating year. 

Yuuri had suggested maybe Victor look harder at the pairing, especially once they spent some time with Victor’s chosen mate. 

JJ was exactly what Yuri dreamed of though, tall, slightly tanned, strong, into ice skating, and ready to take care of a spouse. 

Yuuri had not been given a new assignment after Mila. Once assigned a trainee, he would be stuck with helping until Victor’s halo fully turned blue. 

Victor hated that Yuuri seemed so upset over it and was dead set on getting this done with as fast as possible. Hopefully, after this match, Yuuri could get a new assignment and the laws would be passed. 

By the end of the second week of waiting, Victor was ready to cry. 

There were just a few days before JJ and Yuri would be in the same area. He could match them and move on. 

Yuuri had encouraged him to look again. 

But the dreams were clear. 

Yuri wanted someone with a deep personality and lots of confidence. 

And Victor knew JJ fit everything perfectly. As soon as they were close enough to each other, he would make his move. 

Yuuri had simply pursed his lips and allowed Victor to do it. 

The initial impact was promising, and he watched JJ’s information load onto the screen. It wasn’t the best match, but they seemed to be happy. Yuri had dragged JJ off to a secluded room and sat on his lap, talking about life for a bit before leaning in and kissing him. 

Victor sagged as the arrow disappeared from the screen, appearing before him in the bright red of a failed pairing.

“Well, it’s better than Phichit’s first. He started with a rejected pairing. This was just failed. You don’t have to meet Ares’ minions just yet.” 

Victor gripped the arrow tight and watched the scene unfold. Yuri was still on JJ’s lap, giggling. The screen flashed a few words, but the most important was JJ was already destined for another. 

When Victor reached out to this energy, expecting a pitiful statue, instead he saw a garden. 

He got to watch the pair of them grow old as friends, the kiss cementing a kinship that he could tell never would have been formed otherwise. This moment changed their future. 

When he pulled back from the garden Yuuri was smiling at him. “Sometimes, a red arrow is necessary.” 

Yuuri walked him through the process for this arrow, bringing him to a glowing red cauldron. 

“This is significantly less,” Victor paused and tried to think of a word.

“Chaotic than you expected for the realm of chaos?” 

“Yeah.” 

Yuuri guided him to one of the rooms connected to the main cauldron, walls filled with tapestries. “This is the fate sisters’ room. They are a major part of chaotic energy. Everything in creation stems from their chaos.” 

Victor reached out to touch one of the tapestries, only to have a thin women slap his hand away. A second woman dragged him away from Yuuri to a wall of tapestries that ended with glowing threads at the end. He could see all the halo colors- the purple of healers, the green of the repair crew, blue of the cupids, orange for the serephs… the entire area was glowing with halo colors. 

Where most of the tapestries on other walls ended with a single white or black line, these stretched on in many colors of glowing threads. 

She silently reached out to find one that felt like home to him. 

Victor saw his own name woven into the top, the threads at the base a stark white, intertwined with a bright blue. As his white faded into a blue near the end, the other stayed the color of Yuuri’s halo. 

The fate sister touched his temple, sending him into a room with the largest statue he had seen so far. When he reached out to the energy in front of him, he quickly found Yuuri’s life and his own, then their afterlife together. Surrounded by loving couples and happiness. 

Even Yakov seemed to find someone in the future. All because Victor kissed Yuuri. 

It was like the red arrow in Yuri’s life. 

One small kiss changed so many lives. 

He suddenly understood what the red arrows were meant for, the chaos that existed before life itself wasn’t just a strange time of unrest and unending confusing. The chaos before creation was the cauldron of potential. 

She pushed him into the other tapestries, the problems he could cause if he touched a life he wasn’t meant to. 

From chaos came creation, and for that, all life depends on the chaos around it. 

When she let go of his head, Yuuri was yelling at one of the other fates about Victor’s crying. Victor thanked the sister that had helped him, returning to Yuuri and silencing him with a kiss.

Yuuri couldn’t protest when Victor flew them to his room, stripping Yuuri of his usual blue robe and shedding his pink robe.

Yuuri sat Victor on the bed, slowly running his fingers along Victor's wings, gentle at first. Victor was enjoying it but wondered if Yuuri got the wrong idea about his plans for the afternoon. 

Victor was about to speak up when Yuuri pressed his fingers deeper, stroking at the base of the feathers and slowly working down his wings. It didn't take long for Victor to be hard and wanting to stroke himself. Instead, he spun around and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, massaging the spot where his skin gave way to the feathers of his wings. 

After a few attempts on the ground, Yuuri grew impatient and launched them into the air, letting their wings carry them as they joined together. Victor happily carried them back down to the bed after, slowly adding to make sure they would both fit. Yuuri kept trying to pull him in and wrap him with his wings. 

* * *

Victor woke up the next morning in Yuuri's arms and knew exactly what he needed to do. There was another competitor there with Yuri. JJ might have been everything Yuri _wanted,_ but Otabek was everything that Yuri _needed._

A stoic demeanor to draw back Yuri’s temper, a way of expressing himself that didn’t make Yuri wonder if his declarations would be just for show. 

Victor flew around them, feeling the air for a moment that would change it all for them. 

When Otabek was clearing his head on a motorcycle ride, Victor drew his blue arrow back, watching as Otabek pulled up and rescued Yuri. There was a message on his screen as they watched the arrow blink red before fading away.

They would be waiting a while for that arrow to work, but Yuuri had an idea. 

He broke another law- but at this point, he was already losing his colors, so he went with it. He searched around until he found a token to give to Victor. When they landed near the church, Yuuri presented Victor with the golden ring and held his hands. 

Victor had taken the matching ring and slipped it onto Yuuri’s finger, kissing his palm after and drawing him into a hug. He promised they’d get married once Victor earned his blue halo. 

Yuuri was smiling sadly, knowing that would never happen now. Yakov surely knew they had slept together and would be waiting for them when they returned home. 

Victor knew that the message he had received from Lilia as they watched Yuri ride away, clinging onto Otabek meant that these rings were a true forever. 

By the time he convinced Yuuri to fly home, both of them were covered in love bites- and they were greeted by an equally bruised Phichit talking a mile a minute about repealed laws. 

Victor married Yuuri the day after he was gifted with his first white arrow. 

Yuri had flown to Almaty when one of Otabek’s friends was a little too handsy while they were on the phone and kissed him. 

Yuuri had dragged Victor in front of Celestino to have their binding made official. They were the first marriage in the ranks of the cupids in over fifty years. 

Many of their friends followed after, including a small blonde man and his stoic cupid’s match. 


End file.
